Cardfight Vanguard - Ride of Fate (English Version)
by Tandouji
Summary: In a totally diferent, but similar world, the cardgame is a part of the lives of a group of seemingly ordinary teens. Will the same madness strike, like in the anime?
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

**The New kid**

"Noo!"

Kimoshita Matsui awoke from yet another nightmare. A nightmare, that would haunt him since long years now and would always cause him to wake up tremling and sweating. His brown hair was a mess, and his blue eyes were bloodshot. He didn't sleep too well, that much was for sure.

"Matsui? So you're awake?"

Matsui's mother opened the door to take a peek inside.

"Yeah... I... Well I just had another bad dream..."  
>"The usual, huh?"<p>

Matsui just nodded. It was hard on him, and these days were probably the worst of all. Six years now, and he still had these horrid dreams, that kept creeping him out all the time. His mother already left and he got up to get dressed and get going to school. As he went downstairs, he found his little sister Hikari, or just Kari at the table, eating her cereal for breakfast.

"Morning Nii-chan!"

With her jingling voice, Kari tried to greet her brother with all the love she had for him, but Matsui just ignored her and sat down to stuff his head full. Kari just stuck her nose up.

"What's with you?"  
>"Nothing!"<p>

Matsui was silent and just devoured his breakfast, leaving, without even saying goodbye.

"Man, this guy is unchanging!"  
>"Don't mind him Kari, you know what day it is today, right?"<br>"Oh yeah... April 8th..."

Matsui was already on his way, with other students passing by, fooling around in a great mood. Matsui was seemingly like a grumpy old man. Everyone just rushed past him, and noone paid the smallest attention to him. He was just on his first day at his new school. Kannomori Academy High School Division... A completely meaningless name for someone like him. He only moved home a couple weeks ago, and it was only now, that things have straightened out with him enough. He only heard a couple feet slowly tampering around behind him.

"Who is this guy?"  
>"Does it really matter?"<br>"Well Duh... ! It does to me... I've never seen him before."

It was obviously a boy and a girl, who were even more obviously talking about him.

"And what's keeping you from... ?"  
>"I can hear you quite well you know, I'm not deaf!"<p>

Matsui's sudden interference was a bit shocking to the two.

"Go on already!"

They now proceeded closer and line up with Matsui. A Boy and a girl, about the same age as him, and probably, by the looks, twins. The girl had long and free flowing Burgundy colored hair and green eyes. Her brother the same in male version. They were wearing the same school uniform as Matsui, the boys had black pants and the same color Jacket, with a white shirt, and a tie, which Matsui either forgot, or just didn't want to wear. The girls had somethin similar, with mini skirt and a red Ribbon hanging around their neck tied into a bow.

"Err.. So Hi! I'm Setsuna, and this is my brother Chiaki!"

She lent Matsui her hand and pointed at her brother with the other. Matsui just ignored her friendly approach.

"Oh, Hi Setsuna! I'm John Smith, Nice to Meet you! Really!"

Setsuna got pissed for a good and clear reason, and she shook Matsui's hand by force. Matsui still just ignored them, and stepped out to get a bit ahead of them. Suddenly however he seemed to change his mind and turned back.

"Matsui!"

Setsuna and Chiaki just stood still for a second and didn't really get what just happened.

"What was that all about? Was that his name, or an alien word for leave me alone?"  
>"Who cares? Let's just go if we don't want to be late!"<p>

And Chiaki was right. Setsuna had no other choice but to put her problems aside for now. The First period was History, one, which Setsuna hated from deep of her heart. She hated everything related to knights and kings. She wasn't fond of it all, and if it weren't for their teacher, whom everyone just called Osu-san, she would've just skipped these periods.

"I hate this... Hate this... Hate this... Ha..."

Suddenly the classroom door slid open and in came the Homeroom teacher, Ayukawa Mariko Marched in, closely followed by Matsui himself.

"Stand! Bow!"

Everyone bowed to greet their HR.

"Please Excuse us Osu-san!"  
>"It's alright!"<p>

Osu-san was an aging old veteran among the teachers, over 50 years of age, with a light mustache under his nose, leisurely dressed as always, more like his students. Mariko sensei on the other hand was always pedant, and well organised. With her height of barely 5 Feet and 2 inches, Mariko sensei was like a Dwarf compared to the slightly oversized Matsui, who was like a Skyscraper in the classroom, everyone staring up at him.

"Class, I'd like you to meet your new Classmate, who will be joining us today, after moving home from the US."

Mariko Sensei was a loud and strict young teacher, barely more than 10 years older than her students, but extremely strict, and often giving out some hefty punishments. Like a complete opposite of Osu-san.

"Please introduce yourself!"

Matsui nodded, then grabbed a Chalk, quickly wrote his name on the board, spun the chalk in the air, and slammed it back in its place, without even a Scratch.

"Nice!"  
>"Pretty skillful!"<p>

The voices of acknowledgement and awe echoed from everywhere. Setsuna was a bit pissed.

"Not that a Cardfighter can't do that, right?"  
>"It's kind of Strange to hear you say that, because I've never seen you do that!"<br>"Showe it up!"

Setsuna stood and hammered her brother over the head while yelling her thoughts out loud.

"You Two! Your names?"  
>"Owanashi Setsuna..."<br>"Owanashi Chiaki..."

Mariko Sensei was at it again.

"The twins as always... Classroom cleaning after school!"  
>"Hai..."<p>

Now everyone's attention turned back towards Matsui, who took a deep breath, and started his introduction.

"I'm Kimoshita Matsui, 16 years old and was Born in this city! It's a pleasure to meet you all!"

Matsui half bowed, but the expression on his face was clearly that of someone who was bored out of his skull. Now everyone bombarded him with all kinds of questions. For a while, Setsuna was just sittig with her arms crossed, and still mad at Matsui for his morning behavior. Suddenly she raised her hand, and of course Matsui turned his attention towards her.

"Yes.. Setsuna?"

Well at least he did hear her introduction, if nothing else... Everyone started pondering, how it was possible for Matsui to know her. Setsuna's question however was a shocking one:

"Do you know what Cardfight Vanguard is?"

Matsui's face suddenly turned to a really dark shade. He shunt his eyes for a few seconds and everyone started fearing, that with his size, he might just jump to Setsuna and devour her alive. The young girl herself was a bit scared by this expression.

"_You'll never be worthy of this card... !_"

This was all that kept echoing in Matsui's mind. Everyone was afraid of what would come next but he suddenly looked up and without moving a muscle on his face, he replied.

"I've never even heard of it!"

After that he just proceeded and sat down at the nearest empty space, right next to Setsuna. The young girl just stared at him for a second, but immediately turned away from him when he threw his horrifying stare. The periods just flew by and when everyone left, Chiaki and Setsuna were left behind to do their job at cleaning up.

"I'll be right back!"  
>"And you'll just leave me behind, huh?"<br>"I said I'll be back! I just gotta go to the toilet, that's all!"

Chiaki was left alone. Setsuna went straight to the nearest rest room and washed her face. That stare in Matsui's eyes was still creeping her out whenever she thought of it. Meanwhile Chiaki was packing up and ready to leave and let his sister down, as usual, when suddenly the door opened up and Matsui stood in his way. Chiaki was faced with someone who was not only way taller than him, but had that really creepy look on his face too.

"Er..."

Matsui was so much taller than him, that when close up, he had to look up, like at the sky.

"And where do you think you're going, huh?"  
>"I just... Well."<p>

Matsui noticed the bag in his hand.

"Letting your sister down, huh?"  
>"None of your business! What are you doing here anyway?"<br>"I just forgot something, that's all..."

He went around Chiaki, who was left standing at the door, but motionless.

"What are you waiting for? Get going already!"

Chiaki's eyes widened.

"You mean it?"  
>"Yeah! None of my business remember?"<p>

Chiaki just pulled his shoulders.

"If you're okay with that... See ya tomorrow!"

Chiaki left, and Matsui grabbed the broom from the corner, to start doing his work. When Setsuna returned, she was stunned to see Matsui doing al the work for her and her brother, and already almost done.

"Wow... Ma... Matsui, you here?"

Matsui turned around, and ha had a much more peaceful look in his eyes.

"Yeah... I thought you could use some help."

This face of Matsui's was much more likely for Setsuna. He was a bit more talkative and less ignorant towards her now.

"And of Course Chiaki's gone as usual! Was he here, when you came back?"  
>"He was, but it was none of my business... At least that's what he said."<p>

Setsuna started giggling at that and picked her stuff up.

"He's probably at the shop as always!"  
>"Shop?"<br>"Yeah, a Toy shop! Playcorner!"

Matsui went into pondering a bit, and he finally showed a slight smile.

"Oh that... ? I've been around that place a couple times..."  
>"Good to know! How come you never came in?"<br>"I'm not a kid anymore you know!"

Setsuna burst into laughter.

"Oh come on! Even I'm a regular customer there!"  
>"Maybe because you're childish!"<br>"Yeah, or maybe you're too thick headed!"

Setsuna stuck her tongue out, and Matsui just shook his head.

"What's your deal?"  
>"You and me, now, to the Shop! What do you say?"<p>

Matsui's surprise was hard to describe.

"I don't really ..."  
>"Nonsense! Come on!"<p>

Setsuna just grabbed Matsui by the arm, and started dragging him along, all the way up and down some streets until they arrived at the small shop that everyone referred to as Playcorner, and that was exactly what it said above the door: "PlayCorner - Board and Card Games."

"So this is it?"  
>"Yep! Now then... Shall we... ?"<br>"Let's fibish this! Tough Boy boostas and Asura Kaiser attacks!"

That voice was familiar and as they Entered, they Saw Chiaki in the middle of a game. The standing was 5-4, and Chiaki was leading.

"Chiaki's attack needs to go through, or else, he'll lose... He doesn't have the cards in his hand for enough defense."

Matsui didn't pay attention however, he was already sunk into the game itself. Everyone was stacked up at the table, and Matsui's sheer size was needed to get them closer.

"I won't let it pass: Cheer Girl Ciara guards and Spike Bouncer intercepts!"  
>"So with 15 000 Shield... And the extra 5000 from the trigger, and the 11000 power of Juggernaught Maximum..."<br>"That's a no pass!"

Chiaki revealed two cards from his deck.

"Twin Drive: First: Beast deity Azure Dragon... That's Nothing... Second... "

He was focusing hard, even though everyone was sure his turn was over.

"It's done... No more from here!"  
>"Not just yet! Asura Kaiser's Skill is active!"<p>

Matsui said his thoughts out loud, and everyone stared at him with wide eyes.

"That's right!"

Chiaki patted his cards.

"Asura Kaiser's skill is, if my drive Check reveals a Grade 3 Nova Grappler, I can Stand one of my front Row Rear Guards! And my choice falls for King of Sword! No them Second Check: Critical Trigger! Since King of Sword Stands, all the effects go to him. And now he attacks for a finisher!"

His opponent looked over his last cards and just shook his head.

"No guard!"

And it was over. Chiaki won... It was a tight game, but a win is a win, nothing to explain about it.

"Anyone else?"

Noone wanted to volunteer.

"Oh well, thanks for the game Tsuyoshi!"  
>"Yeah.. Good Game man!"<p>

Tsuyoshi just gathered his cards and left in quite a hurry.

"Now's our turn! Matsui wants to try!"  
>"I don't..."<br>"I said, you want to try!"

Chiaki just facepalmed.

"Trust me buddy! You're better off listening to her!"

Matsui opened his mouth to say something, but Setsuna handed him a deck, and took her backup deck from her bag, and they both proceeded to the table.

"Okay, so if what you said is true, this is your first time playing, right?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Good, I'll go first, so you see the basics!"

Matsui nodded and they began the preparations.

"First, place a Grade 0 card on the Vanguard circle face down, then shuffle your deck and place it on the ceck zone!"

That was obvious.

"Now, draw your first five cards from the top of your deck! If you happen to have any, you don't like, just throw them back in the deck, shuffle and redraw! Your point is to have 5 cards in your hand at the start of the game."

They both redrew 2 cards and the game was set to go.

"Okay, Now... If you're ready, close your eyes and imagine as following: ..."

Matsui followed Setsuna in that and Setsuna went into some explanation, that had little to nothing to do, with the game itself, it was just for illustration sake.

"When you awake, your soul has left your body and landed on the distant planet known as Cray! This planet is a lot like Earth and is inhabited by great and colorful wild life and of couse there are also intelligent species there too!"

Matsui was okay with this explanation, while Setsuna was rush and always heavily gesturing.

"The people of Cray have formed into 6 nations and a lot of clans. The clans often wage war on each other, and we are there to help them by becoming Vanguards and leading their troops to battle! The word Vanguard means: The one who leads us... Or just Warlord if you like. I hope this makes sense to you!"  
>"Yeah just go on!"<br>"Okay, so as a spirit on this planet, we have two abilities: One is the Ride! Ride means we can take control of one of the units among the soldiers of the given clan and be Vanguards. The other is Call, which means that you can summon forth your fellow soldiers to fight for you!"  
>"Good! Is that all?"<p>

Setsuna nodded.

"Yep! So muc for now! You ready then?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Good, now then, if you're ready, flip your card over and then it goes: Stand up Vanguard!"

They both reached out for their cards and the game was good to begin.

"_We'll see if you really are who I think you are Matsui! You gave away the truth when you opened your mouth!_"

They both flipped the cards over and the game was on.

"Stand up, Vanguard!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2.**

**Ride the Thunder - The truth about Matsui**

"Stand up Vanguard!"

The game began with the two players assuming the form of their starting vanguards in the imaginary world of Cray.

"Wingal Brave (G0, 5000/10000)"  
>"Spark kid Dragoon (G0, 400010000)"

Matsui's eyes widened for a second.

"Royal paladin, that's right!"

Setsuna was like she read his mind.

"Are you sure this is your first time playing?"  
>"Absolutely!"<br>"Fine! Have it your way! I'll go first then!"

**Setsuna: 6 cards, Vanguard: Wingal Brave, Rearguards: 0, Damage 0**

"So, to get things started, I'll show you the basics this turn. Every turn you draw a card! You can keep as many cards in your hand as you like."  
>"Okay, okay just get the game on already!"<br>"Fine, if that's how you like it! First is the Ride: You ride by placing a new card on the Vanguard circle, that is one level higher or equal in level than your current one."

Matsui Nodded and Setsuna carried on smiling.

"Right! I Ride Little Sage Marron! (G1, 8000/5000). Now for a call right? You are allowed to call units from your hand, deck or even your drop zone that have equal or less level as your Vanguard. But first is Wingal Brave's skill: When I ride another Royal Paladin over him, I can move it to the Rear Guard."

And so she did, and moved it to the back row to the left.

"Now for the real call: I call Lake Maiden Lien (G1, 7000/5000)"  
>"Anything else?"<br>"Not this time! Since I started the game I can not attack yet! It's over to you!"

Matsui nodded and with some fake hesitation he drew his card.

**Matsui: 6 cards, Vanguard: Spark Kid Dragoon, Rearguards: 0, Damage 0**

"Alright! I ride Lizard Soldier Riki! (G2, 7000/5000) I then move Spark kid to the rearguard! I'll also Call Red River Dragoon! (G1, 8000/5000)"  
>"You're off to a good start! Now you may attack if there's nothing else!"<br>"Alright! So... How do I attack?"  
>"Simple enough! Just turn your attacking unit sideways and announce the unit you attack. Only Front row units are allowed to attack, but the back row can assist them by giving them their power when attacking. Just turn them aswell, or rest them if we go by the official terms."<p>

Matsui nodded.

"Alright, I attack your Vanguard with Red River!"  
>"I don't guard! Now since your attack hit, I'll need to check my Damage Trigger. That is done by flipping over the top card of my deck and placing it into the Damage zone. If you take 6 damage, you lose. So then Damage check: Nothing! Your attack is a complete success with that!"<br>"Right then: Supported by Spark kid, Riki attacks!"  
>"The other thing is, that I don't need to take all the damage you deal to me! I can guard, by placing cards on the Guardian circle, that have Shield power."<br>"And how do you know the Shield power?"  
>"The shield power is the number written Vertically on the card's side. The higher the shield value, the more power you can guard with! I guard with Flogal, who has 10000 shield!"<p>

Matsui nodded again.

"So, is my turn over?"  
>"Not yet! You have to do a Drive Trigger check, by flipping over the top card of your deck and showing it to me, then adding it to your hand!"<br>"Right: Drive Check: "

The card was glowing red when Matsui lifted it up. He had some faked surprise on his face.

"And this is?"  
>"A Draw Trigger! Trigger cards are useful: You not only gain 5000 power, but you also get one of the four special skills. There are 4 different trigger cards, in four different colors: Yellow is for Critical, which allows you to deal an extra damage, Green is for Heal, which, if you have equal to or more damage than your opponent, allows you to pick out one card in your damage zone, and send to the drop zone! Red is for Draw, allowing you to draw a card for free, and then there's the stand, in the color blue, allowing you to turn one of your rest units back to standing position! I hope that's clear enough!"<br>"It is! I'll draw a card then and my turn's done!"

**Setsuna: 4 cards, Vanguard: Little Sage Marron, Rearguards: 2, Damage 1**

"Nice! Now Appear in light holy Knight! Ride: Blaster Blade! (G2, 9000/5000)"  
>"<em>No way! Blaster Blade?<em>"

Clad in Blue and White armor, the mighty Blaster Blade stepped in front of Lizard Soldier Riki, Embodiment of Matsui's on Cray. He just let his huge sword down and rested his hands on its handle.

"Surprise-surprise! And now I call Silent Knight Gelatin! (G2, 10000/5000) And he attack right away!"  
>"I don't guard!"<br>"Good! Boosted by Lien, Blaster Blade attacks!"

Matsui looked at his cards and shook his head.

"No Guard!"

The Drive Check was a stand trigger.

"Gelatin stands and attacks!"  
>"No guard!"<br>"Over to you!"

**Matsui: 6 cards, Vanguard: Lizard Soldier Riki, Rearguards: 2, Damage 3**

"Thunderstorm Dragoon Rides (G2, 10000/5000). I also use Spark kid's skill, Using one Counterblast and moving him to the soul! I check the top 5 cards of my deck and add one Grade 3 unit to my hand if possible."

Matsui did it without asking anything about any of the above, and Setsuna knew exactly now that she was right. Matsui already picked his card and added it to his hand, no other than Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion.

"I add this here! After that, Red River moves Back and I call Demonic Dragon Berserker Garuda (G2, 8000/5000) and Dragonic Deathscythe (G2, 9000/5000)! Using Death Scythe's skill, I counterblast 2 and retire Gelatin! Then Deathscythe attacks!"  
>"No Guard!"<br>"Thunderstorm Attacks!"  
>"I guard with Flogal!"<br>"Drive check: Heal Trigger! I add the power to Garuda and heal one! Garuda attacks with a boost from Red River!"  
>"No Guard!"<br>"Due to Garuda's skill, since his attack hit, I flip over one damage, and I'm done!"

**Setsuna: 3 cards, Vanguard: Blaster Blade, Rearguards: 2, Damage 3**

"Great! See the king in his younger days… as he blazes a trail with his knights! Ride! Alfred Early! (G3, 10000/0) I use his skill, and since Blaster Blade is in the Soul, I'll now Superior call him! I now use his Counterblast to get rid of Deathscythe! Now I call Gelatin and I attack!"  
>"I intercept with Garuda!"<br>"_And again no explanations needed_! I Attack with Alfred Early boosted by Lien!"  
>"I perfect Guard with Wyvern Guard Guld! (G1, 60000)"  
><em>"You're doing a horible job hiding your skills Matsui! <em>Twin Drive: First: Critical Trigger! I add both effects to Blaster Blade! Second Check: And another Critical! same as before! I attack with Blaster Blade boosted by Wingal Brave!_"_  
>"No Guard!"<p>

By then a larger group of people crowded up around them and everyone thought Matsui was done for with that +2 Critical.

"Damage Check: First: Draw Trigger! I add the Power to my Vanguard and draw! Second: Another Draw Trigger. Same as before, and Third: ..."

Everyone was watching with their fingers crossed, and as Matsui lifted the card up, it was glowing in green.

"Heal Trigger! I add the power to my Vanguard and heal one!"

It was amazing how cool headed Matsui remained even in the last second.

"Over to you then!"  
>"Thanks! Just don't regret it!"<p>

Everyone was speculating what Matsui's next move would be, as he raised his hand to silence them. His stare was intense and had an unexplainable fire burning in his eyes.

"Final Turn!"

Everyone's awe and shock was clear, and only Setsuna was smiling away.

_"I knew I can bring it out of you!"_

Matsui grabbed one of his cards and with the same move as what he showed off in school with the chalk, he went into the Ride Chant and slammed the card to its place:

"Destroy your sealed cage and descend onto the Battlefield Embodiment of Thunder! Ride! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion! (G3, 11000/0)"

At his command the majestic dragon, ruler of the skies and the Narukam Clan descended onto the field. His entire body and wings overrun by static electricity, holding a spear and a double edged dagger in his hands, he let out a Blood Chilling roar.

_"There we go! Now it when it turns out if he really is as good as I think he is!"_  
>"I use Vermillion's most bone chilling Skill: Limit Break! I counterblast three, and he gains 2000 power and attacks all front row units at once this turn! I also call Bright Jet Dragon (G2, 90005000) and another Red river, Riki and Garuda. Boosted by Red River, Garuda Attacks!"  
>"I guard with Bringer of Good Luck Epona! (G0, 500010000)"  
>"Boosted by Red River, Vermillion Kicks in! Get him! Vicious Vermillion Thunderbolt!"<br>"I perfect Guard with Flash Shield Iseult! (G1, 6000/0)"

With that, Setsuna emptied her hand.

"Twin Drive, First: Critical Trigger! I add both effects to Bright Jet! Second: Another Critical Trigger! I guess it's the same thing vice versa with you, huh? Both effects to Bright Jet, who attacks with a boost from Riki!"

Setsuna's damage check was nowhere nearly as lucky as Matsui's and the game was over. Everyone's acknowledgement was clear, seeing that Matsui beat the strongest player in the shop by far. By the time Setsuna realised the fact that it was over, Matsui had already gathered the cards together and put it down right in front of her.

"I knew it! You couldn't hide it! It is you!"  
>"I have no idea what you're talking about!"<p>

Matsui wanted to walk out, but Setsuna grabbed his arm.

"I know who you are Kimoshita Matsui! The former Junior National Champion and by far the strongest young Cardfighting Prodigy!"  
>"So what does that bother you?"<p>

Setsuna wanted to say something, but Matsui just tore his arm out of her hand and walked out without any further words.

"Hey, I think he forgot something!"

Chiaki picked up a deck box from the table, which definetly belonged to Matsui, as Setsuna already put her decks away. They opened it up and by the looks of it, it was a fairly old Royal paladin deck, and quite outdated too.

"Why would he leave this... ?"

Suddenly a very unfortunate card ended up in Setsuna's hand: A Blaster Blade card, and it was torn ahalf.

"Who'd do this to a card?"  
>"Someone, who obviously doesn't want it's owner to play it anymore."<p>

This was said by Chris, the shop owner and manager, who stepped into the conversation and grabbed the card up, which was now held together by some duct tape.

"A RRR rarity and from the first generation... I'd say that the one who did this was the one who gave this deck to your friend!"  
>"You don't mean... ?"<br>"Yep, if this kid is who you say he is, then it was his brother, Kimoshita Tenma!"

That was shocking for real though. Not half an hour later Setsuna and Chiaki were walking home from the shop and the girl was still pondering about the card.

"Okay, what's your deal sis?"  
>"Isn't it obvious? I'm pondering, why Matsui would throw his deck, or even more, his favourite game away?"<br>"I guess he does have a good reason right? I mean that card must be something that he had an emotional bond with."

Setsuna nodded, but suddenly stopped. They were on the river bank and she kept staring at the setting sun.

"What's wrong?"

She was blushing and suddenly took a deep breath and started yelling at the sun itself.

"I'll bring you back Matsui! You just watch!"

At first Chiaki didn't understand and he just stared at his sister screaming in anger or more like a crazy lion but soon joined her. He swore to himself, that no matter how hard it will be, or whatever she was up to, he'd help her no matter what. They went on for a bit like that, but suddenly someone yelled at them.

"Shut it up you morons or I'll call the police!"

With that, Setsuna and Chiaki just pulled themselves together and quietly ran home after that, but Setsuna's desire was clear now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3.**

**A few steps closer**

No matter how much Setsuna was anticipating it, Matsui didn't go to school, and on the following day, and even on friday. She got so upset about that, that she locked herself up in her room. Chiaki just shook his head at that.

"This is nuts... She can't be this serious about it can she?"

Though even so, he didn't bother her, because he swore to support his sister with everything whatever may come. Setsuna wasn't expecting much from the monday to come, but still she was there in school. Still she was a bit upset and just staring out of the window, when the classroom door slid open and In came Matsui along with the bell and their Maths teacher.

"Good morning class! Let's start with everyone handing over their homeworks!"

Setsuna noticed that Matsui had a keychain with house and other kinds of keys, and he was probably running late, so he came by bike after leaving as last. To her even greater surprise, he now handed his homework forth, which meant, even if he wasn't there, he was ready for the day. During the entire day, Setsuna tried to avoid Matsui's stare, but once their eyes met, and for a change, instead of being grumpy, Matsui's stare was rather clear and calm, like looking into her very soul.

"Is he trying to look into my mind or something?"

That was what she could ponder about all day. During breaks Matsui went out of class, but returned after the bell, so he wasn't trying to escape. After the day was done, Setsuna was outside of the main building, and arguing with her brother.

"Are you sure about this?"  
>"Of course I am! It's a one time only chance! I'll try this once, and if it's still no, I'll leave him be!"<p>

Chiaki just pulled his shoulders.

"If you insist! Do be careful though!"  
>"Alright, just get going already!"<p>

She pushed Chiaki a bit, and he finally left, waving goodbye. Setsuna now hid herself around the building's corner, and waited for Matsui to appear. As suspected, Matsui came out, took his bike out from among the others and instead of getting on and riding away he just started pushing it, with his right hand steering and his left in his pocket, his bag hanging from the handlebar. For a While she just followed him but Matsui suddenly stopped. Setsuna had no time to think as Matsui suddenly called out.

"Why don't you join me instead of sneaking up behind me all the time?"

That he said out loud enough to make her clear it was meant for her. She really felt ashamed by the way he said that and slowly skipped forth to line up with him. for quite some while they were just walking but suddenly stopped at a soccer field on the riverbank. Matsui put the bike down and sat down on the slope leading down to the field. It was a bright and sunny day, and there was a bunch of kids playing even now. Laughing and fooling around, all the time, and they were having great fun. There was about 15 of them, running around, kicking the ball whereever they found it, never even minding if it was on target or not. Matsui just pulled his legs up and rest his head on them.

"Tell me honestly, why do you keep following me around?"  
>"Well... To tell you the honest..."<p>

Matsui just shook his head.

"You want to know where I live, huh?"  
>"Well something like that... And..."<p>

Setsuna finally had an idea, and pulled the old deck box out of her bag.

"Here! I think you forgot this the day before!"

Matsui just stared at her for a bit, but he just pushed her hand away.

"I thought you'd understand by now... I don't want that!"

Setsuna let her head hang for a second.

"Why do you even want to force this one me?"

Matsui now laid back onto the ground and stared at the sky. Not even she understood, but Setsuna followed him in that and for a while they just lay there like that.

"I thought I'd finally get away from it... I thought I could rid myself of it... ! And yet it keeps following me all around..."

Matsui was all serious at that moment. Setsuna really felt a dark undertone in what he said.

"So... Is this about him? Your Borther?"  
>"How would you even know?"<br>"I know a bit about you you know!"

Matsui now looked at the girl who was lying right next to her, with her arms under her head.

"You know... I used to look up to you greatly when I was small... I even used a Royal Paladin deck like you have!"  
>"The funny thing is... I used to have a Kagero Deck actually!"<p>

Setsuna did renember that exactly, she was just testing him, on how he'd react.

"But at the national finals... You were using a Royal deck! Or was that your brother's?"  
>"It was his! I suppose You've seen the deck, right?"<p>

Setsuna nodded.

"That card... What happened to the Blaster Blade you had?"

Matsui now sat back up again and for a bit stared at the kids, but didn't answer.

"I was there you know! That match you had against Tenma, I saw every moment of it! I was participating in the tournament too, but dropped out early. What went down between you was like a war... A War of emotions and incredible powers... You thought viciously and... And even in the last second you held out..."  
>"Yet I lost..."<p>

Setsuna nodded in silence. Matsui finally looked at her with tears in his eyes.

"I lost and I lost my brother in the process..."  
>"I don't know what you lost, but just because of losing a card, you shouldn't have given up your dreams as a cardfighter!"<br>"I never lost my dreams, but I lost my bonds with my brother that day, and with them my need for the cardgame too!"

Matsui now held his arms out towards Setsuna, which the girl didn't understand the faintest.

"What do you mean?"  
>"Do I need to explain it?"<br>"I won't understand unless you tell me!"

Matsui took a deep breath and went on into his explanation: Accorning to what he told, he and his brother were like the musketeers in the old days. Fighting alongside all the time, protecting eachother and their sister, Kari. Tenma was the best fighter of his age, even compared to what a deck he had at that time. Almost like a miracle he always had a way out of all the worst of situations. Matsui at the time was just 10 years old and putting his own brother aside, officially noone has ever beaten him in a total of 113 official games. In the U-13 league, he was the greatest prodigy and the number one championship title attendant. They were both competing for the national championship and noone had any doubt they'd win with ease. However a couple days before the championship began, he disappeared from the face of the Earth. After three days however he returned...

"And, what happened?"  
>"He got into a really bad fight with our mother, and ended up even hurting Kari... Not to mention me, then threw his cards at me and left us, without any more words. I only saw him the nationals next."<p>

After that the whole thing was already clear. After he won the championship, searing his way to victory using his borther's deck, which he did use on quite a few occasions in the past, so he knew it inside and out. This time however it was different.

"I used all the tactics I learned from Tenma, I used all the tricks I learned from him, and I even went: "Tachiagare, Boku no Bunshin!" Just like he always did when he played the deck... I tried my best to get him back to normal, but nothing seemed to work..."  
>"It was like he was under some spell... ?"<br>"Exactly... Those images he terrorized me with, the cold stare in his eyes... Not to mention the way he was talking to me... It creeped me out. When he beat me... No.. He humiliated me... He tore our favourite card apart..."  
>"Blaster Blade..."<br>"Yeah. It was the one card that we shared a common passion for. He even promised me to give me the deck when he retired from cardfighting one day. It would be after the nationals when that happened, as he wanted to go to college... It was all thrown out of the window."  
>"And after that?"<br>"We moved to the US and I lived and studied there for 6 years, before we moved back about 3 weeks ago. The rest you already know."

Setsuna nodded slowly and she slowly snuck closer to him.

"I don't know exactly what you feel, that's where you're right! But I want to understand!"  
>"What would that help me with? I mean you're not someone I know since long now... You can't really hope to understand me..."<p>

Setsuna suddenly hugged Matsui, which made him blsuh really hard.

"I can understand anything if you tell me!"  
>"How would you understand... You're not..."<br>"Your friend?"  
>"Yes that!"<p>

Setsuna now let him go.

"I would be our friend if you wanted me to be one! But apparently you don't!"  
>"It's because I don't have any friends!"<br>"Nonsense!"

Setsuna was now yelling.

"Everyone needs friends. If you want I can be your friend from now on! Even Chiaki!"  
>"Your brother? He hates my guts!"<p>

Setsuna now burst into laughter.

"No-no! He's actually a great guy, who likes strange people such as yourself! I'm sure you'll be fine!"  
>"If... You say so... !"<p>

Matsui now tried to smile, which was kind of unusual from him. Setsuna returned that smile.

"So... Are we friends then?"  
>"I..."<p>

For a second he pondered, but finally nodded.

"Alright! A friend it is!"

Setsuna now stood and took the dek out again, and now handed it straight into his hand.

"Let's start with you accepting this from me!"  
>"But..."<br>"No more buts mister! You keep it! Take it as a present from me!"

With that, Setsuna up and left and just waved back at him. Matsui waved back just mumbling:

"This girl is incredible..."

He just smiled and stood to finally go home after being delayed for quite a bit by this. On his way, he met Kari, who was just coming home from a friend of hers after studying.

"And where have you been?"  
>"With a friend!"<p>

Matsui was still slightly blushing, and the sharp little mind of Kari's was quick to know, what was going on about.

"A girl, huh?"  
>"And what if it is?"<p>

Kari was giggling at that.

"And her name is?"  
>"Setsuna! But that's non of your concern anyway!"<p>

Kari just pulled her shoulders. She was just a lively little girl, and if her brother said it was non of her business, it was fine by her. Matsui helped her up on the bike and they went home riding instead of just walking.

"We're home!"  
>"Welcome you two!"<p>

Their mother, Shizuka came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"And where were you Matsui? I was kind of worried about you!"  
>"I was with a friend of mine!"<br>"A Girl to be exact!"  
>"Cut it out!"<p>

Kari laughed and hid behind her mother.

"It's aklright! I'm glad to see you made some friends already! Dinner's ready, would you like to eat?"  
>"Would it be too much to ask to get to eat in my room?"<br>"No-no! I'll prepare a plate for you in an instant!"

With the plate Matsui went upstairs where his room was. They lived in a neat two story building, with a nice little yard and a garage. It was actually empty, but it was good for the gardening supplies and the bike Matsui just threw in. After he was done eating his dinner, which was delicious as always, he quickly did his homework, and instead of getting a move on with his evening chores, he just stared at the deck box in front of him.

"Jeez this Setsuna is forceful... Then again..."

He took a sheet of paper and a 2B pencil out, and started drawing, which became a hobby of his back in the days in the US. Kari was already done in the bath and she was already in her favourite pajamas, which had a flower pattern. She snuck up behind her brother and watched him from behind. A young girl started taking form on the paper. Kari's eyes widened at how detailed the whole picture started becoming. The young girl was holding something out towards obviously Matsui, and smiling.

"Is that her? Is that Setsuna?"

Matsui didn't answer for a bit, just kept working.

"Come on, tell me already!"  
>"It is her! But I think I told you not to sneak in here all the time!"<br>"Yeah, but I wanted to see what you were so busy with."  
>"Fine, just keep it down!"<p>

Kari spotted the deck on the table, and took it up instead. She sat down on Matsui's bed, that was right next to them and took the cards out. Already on the first look she was shocked.

"But this..."  
>"I told you to keep it down!"<br>"Okay, I'm sorry..."

Kari put the cards back in their place and put the deck back in its place on the table. Matsui was working hard on putting more and more detail into the face, the clothing and all, the shadows and the other minor details before finally being done. By the time he was done, Kari had already fallen asleep, so he picked her up and carried her over to her room. After that, he went downstairs with the drawing to her mother and put it down right in front of her. Shizuka turned the TV off and picked the drawing up.

"Sooo... this is Setsuna, right?"  
>"Yeah... At least this is what I see her as!"<p>

Shizuka nodded smiling.

"I see! Quite the beautiful young girl now is she? Do you like her?"  
>"I only know her since a few days! She's just a friend that's all!"<p>

Shizuka smiled the most at the way how Matsui said Friend.

"Why don't you invite this friend of yours over tomorrow?"  
>"What? Already tomorrow? Don't you think it's kind of early just yet?"<p>

Shizuka shook her head. By her it was almost natural to do so. Matsui wasn't really the one to get any friends so soon. Afterwards they both went to bed, but Matsui wasn't really ready to sleep yet, but instead he instead started reorganising his belongings. He still wasn't done with unpacking and his drawings and posters covered most of his room. Suddenly the deck ended up in his hand.

"_Take it as a gift from me!_"

That was what Setsuna said. He now took the cards out, but along with them a small note dropped out of the box.

"What the?"

_**"Sorry, but I made some changes to your deck. I hope you'll like it!**_

_**XoXo **_

_**Setsuna"**_

"Great... She doesn't give in does she? It's like I'd ever..."

He now started laying the cards out one by one. A few of them were the same old, but some others... For starters the first vanguard: Wingal Brave. Then there were some Pongals, Margal, Starcall Trumpeter, High-Dog Breeder Akane...

"Whaaaaa?! What's Blaster Dark doing in here?!"

It was that card... The fearsome card that took his brother from him... The one card that he dreaded the most of the fearsome Shadow Paladin Clan.

"The very same card as that day..."

His memories drifted away into the past where his brother used this card against him:

"_Subete Sekai wa Yami ni Yakitsukosu! Senmetsu seyo ore no Bunshin! Blaster Dark!" _

Matsui gasped hard at the bare thought, but now that he held 3 of those cards he wasn't feeling the same intimidation anymore.

"This... This is actually kind of a cool card... Though... I should give them back to her..."

He only now took a sniff at the cards and they were scented.

"Could this be her smell? Wow... !"

It was actually a really nics smell, and he couldn't help, but start smiling.

"Crazy girl... But still cute..."

The next morning Setsuna was wlking to school alone. Chiaki caught a nasty cold, and had to stay at home. All of a sudden someone put their heavy hand on her shoulder. When she turned that way, she saw Matsui, who was unusually smiling.

"Morning!"  
>"Err... Yeah... Good morning..."<p>

The whole day went by, and Matsui was really friendly with everyone, and for a change he even went to the Cafeteria with her, and sat with her at the same table. Even though they didn't say a thing all day, Setsuna still enjoyed this bit of time together. Every single time a break came, Matsui went outside, but he returned with the bell. Even though Setsuna thought he was up to something, she didn't try to spy on him. That afternoon however he walked up t her and took her by the hand.

"Come on, we need to talk!"

With that he lead her to the top of the School's main building, which was usually off limits for everyone, but he just ignored the chain.

"So... Why did we come here again?"  
>"I just wanted to ask you... "<p>

Matsui was flushing red.

"Well... Would you come over to my place today?"  
>"You mean like... As a guest... ?"<p>

Matsui slowly nodded.

"Yeah... I... Well my mom wanted to meet you..."

Setsuna opened her eyes pretty wide.

"Your mom... ? How come?"  
>"Look it's just that... Well I never had too many friends... And mom usually wants to know all of them in person. She's still not going to work yet until monday... So would it be okay with you... ?"<p>

Setsuna now started delightfully smiling.

"Sure! I'd gladly meet your mom!"

Matsui finally calmed down a bit and started smiling. That afternoon Setsuna did have a few more things to take care of, but when she reached the main gate, Matsui was there, bent against the wall, waiting for her.

"So, shall we?"  
>"Sure!"<p>

They slowly walked their way down some streets, took at least two turns left and one right, and within the next ten minutes they reached a nice little two story house with a stone wall surrounding it. Matsui now entered the gate and as Setsuna followed, she saw a small girl run inside and shout:

"They're here!"

As they now entered, the pleasant smell of fresh food filled the entire house. Shizuka now came out of the kitchen to greet them.

"We're here mom!"  
>"Welcome both of you!"<p>

She now looked Setsuna from top to bottom.

"Dinner is almost ready, go on and take a seat in the living room!"  
>"This way!"<p>

Kari now grabbed Setsuna's hand and lead her inside. Here they sat down and Kari also observed her closely.

"Wow, you're even more beautiful than he drew you!"  
>"Wha... ? What did he ... Draw me... ?"<p>

Matsui just whispered to her, that he'd explain later on. After some time Shizuka joined in, and Kari and her questioned Setsuna about everything possible, except the colour of her panties. Matsui was just facepalming at this, clearly a sign of how bad this situation was getting out of hand.

"Please forgive them, okay? I swear it'll only get better!"  
>"Don't worry, I'm actually enjoying this!"<p>

Setsuna was really having fun, often smiling, or even giggling at how Shizuka and Kari often kept arguing over some things. Soon enough they went over to the dining room and as the dinner went on, Setsuna was glad to see, how much this lovely looking family was geting along just as lovely as they looked. Matsui was often smiling, and even laughing at times, which was a rare sight from him, even if he was a lot nicer that day. She also loved Kari. A typical little sister, cute and really lively she was, and her beautiful, incredibly long brown hair... And those sparkling blue eyes... She was also astonished about how she considered herself equal to the elder people, and her philosophy of fun things first was also lovely. Oddly enough however she wasn't really fond of the cardgame. After dinner was done, Matsui finally lead Setsuna into his own room. As much as she was expecting from Matsio, she was stunned as she entered, greeted by millions of posters, and drawings. Posters of Great torunaments of the past years, and there were also the invitations pinned onto them.

"So many... Wow..."  
>"39 posters and 44 invitations in total."<br>"Wow! I see they didn't forget about you at all..."  
>"No, they found me somehow, wherever I went."<p>

Now Setsuna went over to the drawings, which basically covered the entire wall. 99% of them were all about Vanguard units, which were incredibly detailed.

"These drawings... Wow... You must have quite the Fantasy you know!"  
>"I developped skill in this while in the US. My art teacher made me realise, that I actually had talent... And helped me further my skills."<p>

Setsuna now stopped in front of a drawing, which was simply awe inspiring. It depicted the duel between Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark. Blaster Blade looked a lot like Matsui.

"Is this you and Tenma?"  
>"Yeah... At least how I imagibe Tenma as nowadays, as I haven't met him in years."<br>"True!"

Matsui now took the latest drawing out and handed it to Setsuna, who sat down on his bed and now observed the drawing in awe.

"Are you kidding? Is this what Kari meant when she said that I'm prettier than on the drawing?"  
>"Yeah! I guess she's right actually... I haven't seen enough of you yet..."<p>

Matsui now proceeded to tell Setsuna about how he tried to get away from Cardfighting in the US. He got himself a ton of hobbies, including drawing and even participating in a drama club for a while, where he developped his Poker Face further by playing cold and sinister characters on some occasions.

"Anything else I don't know of you yet?"  
>"Well I speak English, German, and Spanish fluently, and I played Soccer for a few years too."<br>"I would've thought you'd rather play Football!"  
>"Nah, not my style!"<p>

Setsuna just kept staring at the drawing.

"So... Can I keep this?"  
>"Are you kidding? It was meant for you! Go on and take it if you like! And these too!"<p>

Matsui now took the three Blaster Dark cards out and handed them to Setsuna, who just shook her head smiling.

"No-no! These are needed for the deck to work right!"  
>"But..."<br>"What did I tell you about buts?"

Matsui just nodded and put the cards away.

"Alright! But I do want my old cards back!"  
>"Ooooh, you just said "My" cards! Does that mean you reconsidered it?"<p>

Matsui let out a big sigh.

"I did... About a million times in the past 6 years. The answer is still no!"  
>"So... No chance?"<br>"Chance maybe, but only a bit of it... Maybe some day!"  
>"So, there is some chance after all?"<p>

Setsuna's eyes were glittering in joy.

"Yeah, maybe some day! I will drop by at the Playcorner some times, and try to keep up with you guys too! I just hope I can get along with Chiaki too."

Unknowingly, but Matsui and Setsuna were really close to each other by now, almost feeling each other's breathing as they were half lying on the bed. Setsuna suddenly caught herself together and sat back up.

"Err.. I should probably get going home now!"  
>"Ye... Yeah... I guess so! Tomorrow there's still school right?"<br>"Yeah... "

Matsui joined Setsuna outside and waved her goodbyes, while the girl just walked past the corner and out of sight.

"I like your girlfriend!"  
>"She's not my girlfriend!"<p>

Kari giggled at the way Matsui was blushing when he said that, and as he went upstairs and in his room, she just shook her head.

"Yeah right!"

Meanwhile, Setsuna was walking home slowly, when suddenly her phone rang.

"What is it Chiaki?"  
>"Where the hell are you?"<br>"I was at Matsui's place! I really enjoyed myself!"

Chiaki took a few seconds before carrying on.

"Did you tell him?"  
>"No, not yet! I'll hold it for a bit. I'll see you at home! Cheers!"<br>"Yeah, Bye!"

Setsuna hung up and she looked up at the stars pondering out loud.

"Mom... What if he finds out who I really am? Will he still like me for who I am?" 


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4.**

**What only a Blog knows**

The twins weren't the most average Joe type of Teens. Noone knew a thing about them, not even their parents' name. When they first appeared in Kannomori Academy High, they were seemingl just your typical teenagers, who just want to study at the best school possible. Of course they quickly made some friends as they were very friendly towards everyone, but they never invited anyone over for their birthday, which was August 17th, or for a party's sake, or even studying. Not that they didn't want to spend more time with their friends or anything, it just happened so, that their father always said a strict no to every request they made. Or at least so it seemed.

"Can't you just take five already?"

Even on that certain day, Setsuna and Chiaki were in a middle of an argument. One that would become their trademark activity during schooltime. Setsuna was always the more lively and slightly the more agressive of the duo, always foul Mouthed and always out for no good. Chiaki on the other hand was the calm headed and always clearly thinking one. Like ice and fire, they always seemed to extinguish eachother, instead of helping one another further. On that day however, april 8th, someone new stepped into their lives. A really, really huge person that is. He just took a left at one of the corners on the way to school and walked right in front of them:

"Who's the giant?"  
>"Does it really matter?"<p>

Setsuna coulnd't hold herself back. The gigantic figure was covering most of the sidewalk in front of them, or at least so it seemed to the young girl.

"He sure is tall! You think he's some kind of Ogre?"  
>"Oh come on sis, what if he hears you?"<p>

Setsuna just pulled her nose up.

"See if I care! I just wonder what he looks like from up front..."  
>"Why don't you go and... ?"<br>"I can hear you quite well you know! I'm not deaf!"

That was the moment, when Matsui and the twins crossed paths for the first time. It didn't take long for the girl to realise, how much she was affected by the enormous young man, and she was trying her best at getting closer to him, to her surprise, with success. These adventure of hers went straight into her Blog.

* * *

><p><strong>April 8th<strong>

**Wow...**

_I don't know if Giants exist, but if the do, well I met one today. _

_Chiaki and I were... What else, arguing about nonsense as always, and all of a sudden this ginormous guy walks out right in front of us._

_Turns out his name is Matsui, and he's actually a pretty friendly guy, though he didn't show much of that at the beginning. Somehow I had a hunch, that I know him, And what do you know? I was right!_

_My test was Cardfighting, what else... He said, that he has no idea what it is, yet he beat me to dust in no time. I dunno if it was on purpose, or he was just screwing up royally there... But he did forget about what he said... _

_Turns out, I did know him... He just moved home from the US, and he's my classmate too! I can't believe this!_

* * *

><p><strong>April 9th<strong>

**Too bad...**

_Blast, he didn't come to school today... :( I dunno if he has problems with me, or just caught a cold or something, but he wasn't there. I was so lookking forward to seeing him again... Too bad *sigh*_

_Then again, he left an old Royal Paladin deck on the playing table yesterday, and I got just the perfect idea, what to surprise him with. Wish me luck!_

* * *

><p><strong>April 11th<strong>

**I'm dreaming of boxes**

_I can't believe he still didn't come to school... But then again, if he did catch a cold... Nah _ he was just fine on tuesday!_

_In case you guys are wondering about the post title, I gotta tell ya, I'm dug into my old boxes, to look for my cards... I gotta find all of them if I'm to make that surprise happen. I soooo wanna see his face XD_

* * *

><p><strong>April 13th<strong>

**Aaaand Done! Kaching!**

_Oh god, oh god it's done! :DDD I did it! The very first deck I've created all on my own! I'd so like to see what Chiaki says about this, but I locked him out of my room. He'll know when he sees it!_

_I'll also want to see Matsui's face when I give it to him! He's too timid to open it up in front of me, so I'm sure he'll only do so at home._

_Which just reminds me... Where does he live anyway? One way to find out! Wish me luck!_

* * *

><p><strong>April 14th<strong>

**Yessss! Success!**

_Well at least partial success! I finally did it! I gave him the deck!_

_More importantly, I actually got him to open up to me today! Can you believe that? Turns out, he has a lot of dark spots in his past, which of course I couldn't know of... How could I, I'm not his friend... Well at least I wasn't until today! :)_

_Soooo awesome I swear to god! He's such a nice guy actually. His smile is cute too!_

_What am I even saying? I'm watching too much romance in terms animes lately! Someone help me pull myself together!_

_Oh and a rather different side note... Chiaki came home soaking wet... He immediately turned out to have a fever, so the doctor was summoned, who told him to stay at home for the week. I just hope he gets well soon... He may be a dummass, but he still is my brother and believe it or not, I love him!_

* * *

><p><strong>April 15th<strong>

**O...M...G!**

_It... Oh my god... Where do I start?_

_Ok so this morning... Matsui just... He said "Good morning!" I know that's silly, because why wouldn't he? But the way he said that! I almost had a heart attack... His voice... Deep, powerful, manly voice... But he could fit as a singer too... Oh and best part: He was smiling!_

_Then at noon, during lunch time, he grabbed my hand and took me to the school's rooftop... I didn''t know what to make of the whole thing, but he asked me to come over to his place for dinner... Was he reading my mind or something?_

_And his home... OMG! His mom is soooo nice, and beautiful... I wish my mom was still with us, or if not, then at least a new mother like her! Her cooking is excellent, and she's so nice... I don't even know the right words to express myself!_

_And his sister! OMG that little girl! So adorable, so cute, so lively... So... Kari! That's right, her name's Kari... How cute of a name is that?_

_And Matsui's room... I was left speechless.. So many posters... So many tournament invitations... So many drawings... He sure has skill at this... His drawings are like photos basically. One I really liked was the one that depicted him and his brother as Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark... Sooo epic! *_*_

_And most awesome: He even drew a picture of me! I'm honored! And I got to keep it too! He said he's planning another drawing with me, him and Kari... I can't wait what turns out of that!_

* * *

><p>About a good week later, Chiaki, now fully recovered, entered Playcorner only to be greeted by a very unlikely sight: Matsui was there, and not only that, but he was sitting at his table. A table reserved for him only, the genius deck master. Some even made rumors that his IQ exceeded 160, which was of course Absurd, but Chiaki never did anything to deny that. But now, Matsui was sitting in his place.<p>

"Oi Matsui! I think you've taken an occupied seat!"

Matsui looked up and let a smile go.

"And what? I don't see your name on it!"  
>"Yeah... I could've thought you'd say that!"<p>

Chiaki smiled too, and sat down right next to him. They didn't have much time to talk before, but since Setsuna talked him into becoming friends with Matsui, he didn't object. What he did notice however was, that Matsui gave totally different advice than he usually would. And Kids were swarming around him with the utmost variety of questions and requests.

"The hell? Matsui you're stealing my fans!"  
>"No I'm not! Look there's kids by your side too!"<br>"Yeah but look at the scales!"

Matsui looked around and by the looks of it, there were triple as many kids by him. He just laughed at that and patted Chiaki's shoulder.

"Worry not my friend! I'm sure they'll come asking you too, in case they're unsure about something."

Chiaki just pulled his shoulders.

"If you say so!"

For a while they were back to working, but when the kids ran out for a bit, Chiaki now turned to Matsui to start a real conversation.

"I see you made yourself at home now!"  
>"Look, Setsuna told me, that I can sit here!"<br>"I know! You know she wants you back to cardfighting!"

Matsui nodded slowly.

"Yeah, but didn't she tell you about... ?"  
>"Hold your excuses, okay? I've heard what you told Setsuna!"<br>"I guess you know all my reasons then!"

Chiaki now stood to pat Matsui's shoulders aswell.

"Look man, if you're willing to take some advice from someone actually younger than you: You should know, that sometimes, running isn't the right solution. You should rather face your fears!"

With that note, he left Matsui, who now sank into his thoughts after that little bit of advice, which now reached into his deepest inner ego too.

"Face... My fears... ?"


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5.**

**Enter Kari**

**It was a late night hour, when the eldest man in the Kimoshita Family, Tenma arrived after 3 days of being away and not letting anyone know about his whereabouts. And the moment he arrived, he immediately got into and argument with his mother and sas he went around the house, he pushed over everything and yelled at his mother furiously.**

**"Leave me alone!"**  
><strong>"But Tenma!"<strong>

**Tenma had his stuff packed, all that he held for useful, and in a bag hanging from his shoulder. His mother grabbed his hand to try and hold him back, but it was no use.**

**"I said, leave me alone!"**

**Suddenly one of the bedroom doors opened and 4 year old Kari stepped out with her blanket in her hands and still sleepy, rubbing her eyes.**

**"What's going on? Why are you guys yelling?"**

**As soon as she saw Tenma in the situation at hand, she immediately realised what was going on, as she had just as sharp of a little mind, even back then.**

**"Tenma-nii-chan! What are you doing with tha bag?"**  
><strong>"Non of your business!"<strong>

**Tenma wanted to walk out, but Kari grabbed onto his pants.**

**"No, Nii-chan don't go!"**  
><strong>"Leave me alone!"<strong>

**Tenma harshly shook Kari off, but the little girl just didn't give up, to which the most ruthless response came: Tenma Slapped her brutally and basically tossed her back to her mother. At First Kari was silent, but soon her tears started dropping onto the floor and she started crying.**

**"Kari!"**

**This desperate call came from Matsui, who came out to see what was going on, but the sight he saw was more than just infuriating.**

**"Tenma... You... !"**

**He yelled with horrid rage and rushed at his brother to knock him off his feet. He then proceeded to punch him with all the might he had, and wherever he found him, but Tenma withstood it all, and at one point, he grabbed his hands, rolled Matsui off of himself and when he was trying to get up, even gave him a kick to the guts, yelling:**

**"Don't ever dare to do that again!"**

**Tenma's nose and lips were bleeding and he was outrageous. He then took a box out of his pocket and threw it at Matsui. His Vanguard deck rolled out of the box and while he turned away to walk out, he still added:**

**"You can have them if you like! I have no use of these junk cards! I found my own clan to achieve my ultimate Goal with!"**

**With that, he walked out, completely ignoring Kari's crying and her calls to try and get him to come back.**

* * *

><p>"Kiyaaaagh!"<p>

Kari awoke in terror, trembling and sweating, her tears flowing down her cheeks like streams and her yellow Pikachu Pajamas getting all wet. She also followed her awakening with a scream, and that attracted attention for sure.

"Kari! Kari, what's wrong?"

Matsui now literally broke the door down to see what frightened his sister. He took a quick look around, making sure noone broke in. Everything was in place, the wall basically covered in posters and drawings she herself drew, and one that was done by Matsui himself, featuring Kari, Setsuna and himself together. The posters were all about movies and animes she loved and basically the whole room was no better than that of Matsui, just more child friendly. When Matsui noticed his sister sitting on her bed, crying her eyes out, he rushed to him, went on his knees and patted her head.

"Hey, Kari, what's wrong?"

At first Kari came to no words, but when she did, she immediately scolded her brother.

"Your nonsense even got to me now nii-chan! I hate you for that!"

She punched her brother in the chest a couple times, but that wasn't with force, only out of frustration. Matsui now hugged her close and they stayed like that for a while, Matsui patting her back for a bit, which seemed to calm her, and she finally started explaining her problems, slowly but surely.

"There now, it's okay, it was just a dream, and no more!"

Shizuka now came by, who wasn't in the situation of rushing to Kari's aid immediately, but when she saw the two siblings the way they were, she just smiled and returned to her daily work. This sight of Matsui and Kari sharing a hug was truely touching.

"Morning Mom!"

Kari came downstairs a couple minutes later, and sat down to eat her favourite cereal as always, but she still had her eyes full of sorrow and tears still, even after all the caring she recieved from her brother.

"What's wrong Kari? What's gotten into you back there?"  
>"I just had a bad dream... A Horrible one even..."<p>

Shizuka shok her head in disbelief, and sat down to join her and try to comfort her.

"Not you too! When Matsui said, his dreams were over, I never thought you'd get started at this too!"  
>"It's not really a dream, but rather a horrible Memory... One I have since I was little."<p>

Shizuka opened wide eyes at that.

"One with Tenma?"

Kari silently nodded and sank back into her breakfast. She suddenly spoke up however.

"I'm just sorry Matsui broke the door down for me..."  
>"It's okay, you know he can fix that!"<br>"I know, but... I'm just a burden for him lately!"  
>"Oh, don't be like that now!"<p>

Kari pondered for a bit, but slowly she carried on.

"Mom! Do you think Matsui would take me with him today?"

Shizuka just thought of it for a second, and smiled at this question when she realised the truth behind it.

"Ah, so you want to go with him to PlayCorner, right? Aching to see Setsuna?"

Kari nodded, as she was longing to see her favourite person in the world, but she had other plans on her mind aswell.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he'll gladly take you!"

Shizuka was more than willing to let her daughter wherever she wanted, as she was way more intelligent and much more reliable than any other kid of her age. Kari finally started smiling, and nodded happily.

"Great! I'll ask him right away!"

She now turned to her bowl:

"Ittadakimasu!"

With that, she proceeded to eating and for a bit everything was quiet, since her mother went to move on with her day. Matsui came down only a few seconds afterwards, and he was already in his most comfortable clothes, which included a black T-Shirt, with a huge golden V on it, which, according to him was an insignia of the greatest heroes of the universe, though he never explained which ones those are.

"Good appetite!"  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Kari was also sportily dressed, unlike her usual, she had jeans and a a comfy blouse on, with her hair in a pony tail, which was unusual for her. But this time she want by the philosophy of her looking a lot more mature than with her hair down.

"Ittadikmasu!"

With that, Matsui joined into the breakfast, and stuffed his head full. He was unusually calm and ate nice and slowly. Kari now stopped for a second, and put her spoon down but pondered for a second before speaking.

"Say nii-chan?"  
>"Hmm?"<p>

Kari fiddled around a bit before carrying on:

"Do you mind, if I join you today? To wherever you're going..."

Matsui sopped for a second, but with his mouth full, he answered:

"Why wouldn't I?"

As Kari looked up, she saw Matsui's wide smile, and his mouth was still full, which made him look really silly, and made Kari laugh.

"What?"

When Matsui realised what was going on, he started laughing too, and finally added.

"Sure! If you really want to come so much, I'll gladly take you!"

Matsui was pondering about when Kari woul finally ask him anyway, so it was okay by him. After they were done with the Breakfast the took off:

"We're off!"  
>"Just make sure you guys get home in time!"<br>"Haaai!"

With that they joined hands and Matsui lead on. At least two turns left and ne right, before they took a final turn left after a while. What Kari noticed was, was that they were heading almost the same way as her school, except they turned left instead of right on the last corner. Finally they stopped at a glass door.

"So, this is it?"  
>"Yep! Just look up!"<p>

As Kari lifted her head up, she saw the sign: "PlayCorner - Card and Boardgames"

"Come on in then!"

They entered as the door opened up in front of them automatically, and were greeted by Chris as they entered:

"Welcome! Oh... A new customer maybe?"

Matsui nodded slowly, and as he joined Chiaki to start the usual daily routine, Kari now took her time to take a look around. The shop wasn't really too big, but it was large enough to have 8 entire playing tables.

"Destroy your Sealed Cage and Descend into the Battlefield! Embodiment of Thunder! Dragonic Kaiser Vermillion!"

That was a familiar voice Kari heard and as she looked that way, she saw Setsuna in one of the corners. She walked over there and watched the end game. Chiaki looked up and saw Kari, as she was an unfamiliar face.

"Hey, is that your sister maybe?"  
>"Yeah!"<br>"Wow, she really is cute... What's she doing here anyway?"  
>"She just wanted to come along that's all!"<p>

Setsuna now notied what the two boys were talking about, as she looked to her left.

"Kari! You here?"  
>"Mhm! I came to look after my brother, so he doesn't get into trouble!"<br>"Nice of you!"

Kari now looked over the playing field and raised the question:

"So, this is vanguard?"  
>"Yep! I'm on my way to winning! Come on Limit Break!"<p>

Kari watched in awe as Setsuna put out the final touches on her finishing move, and yelled out loud:

"Finish him! Vermillion Thunderbolt!"

The game was quickly over and of course Setsuna won with ease. Kari now picked Vermillion up from the table and just observed it for a bit.

"Wow... So cool!"

She liked the design, the art, the whole thing in total, and deep inside something yelled out in her to take an even closer look into this game if she's allowed to. Setsuna obviously noticed this on her and waved at the two boys to join them. Chiaki put a hand on Kari's shoulder to get her attention:

"Well little girl, you interrested in playing maybe?"  
>"I'm not really sure..."<p>

Kari was a bit hesitant, but Chiaki didn't want to give up yet.

"Oh come now! It'll be fun, right guys?"

Matsui and Setsuna nodded, and that finally convinced Kari too.

"Alright, I guess I can try!"  
>"Great, I'll be your opponent then!"<p>

Chiaki's confidence was kind of broken down when Kari announced:

"I don't even know you..."  
>"Oh that... I'm Chiaki, Setsuna's brother... Didn't she tell you about me?"<p>

Kari shook her head, which caused Chiaki's jaws to drop.

"You didn't tell her about me?!"

Setsuna just folded her shoulders and shook her head.

"I didn't see any reason to tell her, unless it was a necessity."  
>"You could've at least mentioned me!"<p>

It was unusual for Chiaki to Crack up like that, and that brought everyone to a laugh. Kari finally stated:

"Thank you anyway Chiaki, but I'd rather like to play against someone I know."  
>"Like who?"<p>

Kari now up and pointed at her brother:

"Nii-chan, would you?"  
>"Whaaaaa?!"<p>

Chiaki's shock was at no end, and infuriated he yelled:

"What? He doesn't even have a deck!"

At that Matsui just responded with reaching into his pocket and taking out his deck he recieved from Setsuna and carried with him eversince.

"I have my deck right here!"  
>"Oh yeah, that! Well..."<p>

Chiaki was disappointed, no doubt, but he just folded his shoulders and nodded.

"Fine, have it your way! Though I'll tell you you'd have had fun with me too!"  
>"I have no doubt!"<p>

Kari now smiled to calm Chiaki a bit, and this cheerful smile of hers was enough to lighten Chiaki's mood too, and get him to return the smile.

"So, would you like to use my deck, Kari?"

Kari shook her head at Setsuna's question.

"No, I'd rather like something like that of Matsui!"

Setsuna nodded, as she probably understood, that Kari may never have played before, but isn't exactly unclear of what a deck looks like. Obviously she liked Matsui's deck as a matter of fact.

"Alright, but who could lend you a deck like that?"  
>"How about me, Kari-chan?"<p>

As Kari turned around, he saw a familiar face: About her age, blondish hair, grey eyes. It was one of her classmates, Tokihira Yamato, who now held his deck out to her, which was the ne Matsui had fixed up a couple days earlier.

"Here, you can use this!"  
>"Really?"<br>"Yeah, it's all yours!"

Kari slowly took the box of cards and slightly blushed. Yamato was one of the most handsome kids in her school, and for his age he was sporty and pretty good at studying too. He was also a well disciplined Cardfighter, though still not a semi-pro.

"T-thanks..."

Everyone, who gathered around to see their favourite brains playing now gave place for the siblings to take one of the tables in the center, so they could all see it from start to end. Setsuna and Chris even turned the speakers in the shop on, and held a Microphone in front of Matsui, so that everyone could hear him loud and clearly.

"Alright then! We both begin by placing a Grade 0 card on the Vanguard Circle facedown. Knowing Yamato, the top card of the deck is just what you need, right?"

Yamato nodded, and so Kari just set the card in its place, following Matsui's lead.

"Alright! Now, shuffle your deck, and place it into the Deck Zone!"

Well, Kari wanted to shuffle her deck, but it kept constantly slipping out of her hands. Setsuna wanted to help her, but she pushed her hand away.

"I can do this myself!"

And she kept trying until she finally did whisper to her, that she'd help if she needed, to which Kari nodded, but she mostly wanted to rely on help from Yamato, to whom the deck actually belonged.

"Alright, so now you draw your first five cards. If you happen to have any you don't like, just throw them back, shuffle, and draw new ones!"

Kari did redraw 2 cards, only to practice shuffling.

"If everything goes well, you should have a mixture of Grade 1, 2 and 3 cards in your hand."  
>"M-Hm I sure do!"<br>"Good, let's start then! Now Close your eyes and imagine as following!"

Kari nodded and closed her eyes, carefully listening to what Matsui had to say.

"As you awaken, your soul has been transported to a distant planet known as Cray! This planet is very much like ours, and its lash beauty is beyond any imagination, with the incredible wildlife and natural habitats surrounding you!"

Kari's eyes popped open and what she saw was awe inspiring: Lush Flower fields, mountains in the distance, the sky filled with all kinds of birds and othe undefined animals, that could fly, and even at daylight, the stars were visible, and nearby planets decorated the sky aswell. The wind lightly blew, and Kari's pony tail was waving around like a flag.

"Wow... This place sure is beautiful!"

Suddeny Matsui's image appeared right in front of her, smiling.

"I see you've imagined it quite well!"  
>"You know it!"<p>

Matsui nodded and carried on.

"So, in this world, an eternal war for power is raging on between the many clans that inhabit its lands."  
>"Sound pretty bad..."<br>"Maybe. And as just mere spirits we can not interfere with this at all."

Kari was kind of pondering about this all, but Matsui saw her worries and just raised his finger.

"However, we are given two specific abilities, that allow us to help them. One of which is the Ride, which is a helpful ability, that allows us to take control over fighting units of the planet, and lead the troups as a vanguard."  
>"Van... guard... Does that mean... ?"<br>"Yes, it means, that a vanguard is no less than a General among the clan's ranks. A Warlord, powerful enough to lead their people to victory in any battle that awaits them at all."

Kari was smiling brightly at this point, and now that she had a little more insight on it, she wanted to play more and more.

"Alright, so what's the other ability?"  
>"I was just about getting there! You're just too ipatient."<p>

Kari just smiled at her own silliness, and nodded.

"Alright then. The Second ability is Call, allowing you to summon forth your comrades from your deck and hand to fight for you. These comrades are no less, than your cards in your deck and hand!"

Kari was now totally Hyped, and as Matsui went on and on about a colorful explanation of how the world of Vanguard works, the twins started becoming more and more envious of them.

"Just look at them... How can they be in such synch with eachother?"  
>"I don't know, but I'm sure we'll never be like them..."<br>"How do you know?"

Setsuna just shook her head. Chiaki folded his shoulders, as he didn't understand a thing. When Matsui and Kari were done with their little adventures in the imaginary world, the mic was put away and Kari's eyes were glittering.

"I totally Can't wait to play!"  
>"That's good to hear! To start the game, we need to become vanguards, by flipping the facedown card over, and then it goes..."<br>"Stand up Vanguard, right?"  
>"Exactly! Here we go!"<p>

Kari nodded, and as if they were completely in synch, they reached for their first cards.

"Stand up Vanguard!"

The Cards gave off a blue glow and in the imaginary world, Matsui and Kari's starting vanguards took form.

"Wingal Brave! (G0, 5000/10000)"  
>"Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph! (G0, 500010000)"

Matsui now nodded.

"Good, now our vanguards have appeared on Cray's surface and the game has begun! I'll get things started."

**Matsui: Cards 6, Vanguard: Wingal Brave, Damage 0 **

"First is the ride. If I have a card in my hand that is either highr or equal to in level to the current Vanguard, I may place it on top of my current one. That is Riding!"  
>"Yeah, yeah I know! Just get on with it!"<br>"Oh you know, huh? Alright then!"

Matsui was really proud of Kari. He kept telling her long stories about vanguard, but he never would've thought she would actually listen to her. Now however she was more than ready to play.

"Alright then! I'll ride Lake Maiden Lien! (G1, 7000/5000) After That, Wingal Brave moves to the rear guard from the soul and I call Little Sage Marron! (G1, 8000/5000)"  
>"Okay, Anything else?"<br>"Not this time. Since I started the game, I don't get to attack yet, so it's over to you!"  
>"Right!"<p>

Kari drew her card, and nodded slowly.

**Kari: Cards 6, Vanguard: Crimson Lion Cub Kyrph, Damage 0 **

"Right then! I ride Knight of Elegant skills Gareth! (G1, 8000/5000) This is okay, right?"  
>"Yeah, go on!"<br>"Okey-Doke! Kyrph has the same skill as Wingal, so he moves back, and I call another Gareth!"

Matsui was more than happy with how Kari was playing.

"Okay, now you may attack!"  
>"And how do I do it?"<br>"Simple, you turn the attacking unit sideways. You rest him, as we call it, and announce the unit you're attacking."

Kari Nodded, and rest her rear guard Kyprh:

"Like this?"  
>"Exactly! Since you can only attack front row units, my only target can be my vanguard."<br>"Right, and I'll attack her right away!"  
>"And I don't guard. Since you attacked my vanguard, I now take one damage. I do that by flipping over a card from my deck and showing it to you, then putting the card in the damage zone! That is a Damage check!"<p>

The Damage check revealed a Draw Trigger.

"I give the power to my Vanguard and I draw one."  
>"Wait, what was this card again? A Tri..."<br>"A trigger. Trigger cards are special Grade 0 cards, that give you +5000 power and a special effect. In Weapons Dealer Govanon's (G0, 5000/5000) case, that ability is to draw a card for free."  
>"Oh I see! My Vanguard will then attack yours!"<br>"Your units standing behind your front row may also assist your attacker, by giving him his power!"

Kari nodded.

"Sure! Well then Kyrph, do your job!"

In the imaginary world, Kyrph nodded at Kari and then at Gareth, before the attack began.

"I don't guard! Now, since your Vanguard attacks, you have to flip over the top card of your deck and then add it to your hand. This is a Drive check!"  
>"Right! Drive Check..."<p>

The card Kari revealed was glowing yellow.

"Wha... What is this... Another Trigger?"  
>"That's right! And that's a critical trigger, which allows you to deal me one more damage."<br>"This is great! I think I'm getting the hang of this!"  
>"Good to know!"<p>

The Damage check revealed another Draw trigger and a heal trigger.

"Over to you then!"  
>"Thanks!"<p>

Matsui was really proud of Kari by now and the little girl was greatly enjoying herself, already pondering about her next move she'd make.

"Right! It's my turn!"

**Matsui: Cards 6, Vanguard: Lake Maiden Lien, Damage 2**

"Kari, do you know what card I just drew?"

Kari loked up just now surprised.

"You didn't... !"  
>"But I did!"<p>

Matsui raised his card at the sky and the famous chant came:

"Arise my Avatar! Comrade born from my very soul! Ride! Blaster Blade!"


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6.**

**Clash of the Titans: Majesty Lord vs. Blond Ezel**

"Now Arise, My avatar! Comrade born from my very Soul! Ride! Blaster Blade!"

Matsui's probably absolute favourite card, the legendary Blaster Blade. The knight of legend stepped in front of Gareth, who impersonated Kari on the Battlefield. The young knight backed away slightly, but raised his sword to show, he was ready to fight to the very end if needed.

_"Worry not my lady I'll protect you!"_

That was what Kari heard, as she sunk into the imaginary world again, but shook her head to gather her mind again.

_"Come now, I can't allow myself to get carried away!"_

Setsuna was slightly worried about Kari, but Matsui just shook his head at her, signaling, that she was fine.

"You Ready to carry on?"  
>"Yeah! Bring it!"<p>

**Matsui: Cards 5, Vanguard: Blaster Blade, Damage 2**

"I also Call Silent **Knight Gelatin**! (G2, 10000/5000) With a boost from Wingal Brave, he attacks!"  
>"I... Don't guard!"<p>

Kari just looked over her cards, and just shook her head. No point guarding now.

"Boosted by Marron, Blaster Blade attacks!"  
>"Nope, No guard!"<p>

The attack went through with yet another draw Trigger on both sides.

"Your move!"  
>"Righty then! Stand and Draw, right?"<br>"Yep!"

**Kari: Cards 7, Vanguard: Knight of Elegant Skills Gareth, Damage 2**

As Kari Drew, Yamato noticed the card she gained, and stepped close to her to whisper in her ear.

"Are you sure?"  
>"Yeah! Do it!"<p>

Kari nodded and threw her new Vanguard.

"I Ride **Knight of Superior Skills Beaumains**! (G2, 10000/5000)"

Beaumains was a quite rough warrior clad in crimson armor with golden trimmings and lion motifs. This was quite the card to choose, but Kari wasn't done yet, as she was ready to do what Yamato had suggested her.

"Now I use Kyrph's skill."

Everyone started debating on what that skill could be, but Matsui, Setsuna, and Chiaki kept their smile.

"Kyrph's skill is, if I have Beaumains as Vanguard, and I have Gareth and Kyrph on Rear Guard Circles, I can move the two Rear guards to the Soul and Superior ride a certain Grade 3 unit from my deck!"

As she said that, she took the exact steps to complete the conditions. And took a certain card out of the deck and raised it in the air.

"Here we Go! Warrior Clad in Crimson Armor, With your ever burning white hot flames bring hope back into the Heart of the Desperate! Superior Ride Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel! (G3, 10000/0)"

Everyone was astonished by this move of Kari's.

"Wow, talk about a ride! Nice one Kari!"

Kari just smiled away, but she wasn't nearly done.

"I also call **Knight of Passion Bagdemagus** (G2, 9000/5000), **Slaygal Dagger** (G1, 7000/5000) and **Player of the Holy Bow Vivian** (G1, 7000/5000)! With a Boost from Vivian, Bagdemagus attacks. Since Ezel is my Vanguard, he gets an extra +3000 power."  
>"No Guard! Damage Check: Draw Trigger again. I add the power to my Vanguard and I draw!"<br>"Well then, Slaygal Dagger Boosts, and Ezel Attacks! Since Ezel is a true leader, he gets +1000 power for every comrade of the same clan on the Field!"  
>"I guard with Two Wapons dealer Gwyndons and Intercept with Gelatin!"<br>"What's an intercept?"  
>"It means, that if I have a Grade 2 or higher Vanguard, I may put Grade 2 units in play onto the Guardian circle. Simple as that."<br>"But that takes you to 30 000 shield power and I only have 20 000."

Kari got a bit saddened by this outcome, but Matsui immediately rushed to cheer her up.

"Relax Kari, you can still hit, if you draw two triggers."  
>"Yeah, but how do I do that?"<br>"Well, Ezel is a Grade 3 unit, which means, he's allowed to check the Drive Trigger twice a turn. That is a Twin Drive!"

Kari's face lit up again.

"Alright then! Come on! Twin Drive!"

As she lifted the first card up, it was blue...

"Stand Trigger, right?"  
>"Indeed."<br>"Good, I'll give the power to Ezel and Stand Bagdemagus. And second!"

Her expression was really serious, and as she lifted the next card up:

"Help me out here, Comrades!"

She told herself that, or rather the cards, and as it seemed, the cards listened to her.

"Critical Trigger! I add all effects to Ezel!"

That was about all that was needed. Kari was out of this world when it came to luck, and Matsui took the extra damage. To his luck, one of which was a trigger and Bagdemagus could not attack anymore.

"Alright, you go!"

Matsui nodded.

"Stand and draw!"

**Matsui: Cards 3, Vanguard: Blaster Blade, Damage 4**

"Alright! I have to say, for your firs time, you sure play well Kari!"  
>"Thanks! I have a good tutor."<br>"You ready for your real challange?"  
>"Bring it!"<p>

Kari's Expression was dead serious. Matsui was really proud of her, for being so dedicated and he now slowly understood why she wanted to come so much. Matsui now raised his card at the sky and the Ride was:

"Now Light and Shadow become one and then a new power be born! Ride! **Majesty Lord Blaster**! (G3, 10000/0)"

That was the Key moment. Kari did have some idea of what the card was capable of, and the skill...

"Wait, you mean... ?"  
>"That's right! I call Blaster Blade and..."<p>

Matsui lifted the last card in front of his face and took a moment off before dropping in on the rear guard circle.

"I also call **Blaster Dark**! (G2, 9000/5000)"

Everyone's surprise was at no end, but that was exactly what Matsui was sparing his cards up for.

"Wow... Blaster Dark... You mean... You dare play it just like that?"  
>"I sure am! It's not like I'm not afraid of the one Tenma has, it's just that I recieved this one from a very important friend of mine."<p>

Setsuna knew whom Matsui meant, and she winked at him, at which Matsui started blushing. Kari just giggled at that, and nodded.

"Alright! Come at me with all you have!"  
>"Have it as you like! Blaster Dark Attacks Badgemagus!"<br>"No guard!"  
>"Blaster Blade attacks with a boost from Wingal Brave!"<br>"No Guard!"  
>"With that, Wingal Brave's skill activates and he moves to the soul, allowing me to add another Blaster unit from my deck to my hand. Now witness the power of my Paladins! Boosted by Marron, Majesty Lord Attacks!"<p>

Ezel Braced for impact, but this wasn't the end yet.

"I also activate Majesty Lord's skill. I move Blaster Blade and Blaster Dark to the soul, and he gains +10000 power. Also when both Blasters are in the soul, he gains +2000 power and +1 critical!"  
>"Oh god... No guard..."<p>

Kari was at 3 Damage, so she had to somehow get thrugh this without guarding, because she just didn't have the strength to guard against that.

"Twin Drive: First: Critical Trigger! and second: Draw Trigger! It's over!"  
>"Not if I can help it!"<p>

Kari rested her hand on her deck before flipping over her card:

"Come on! Damage check!"

The first one was:

"Draw Trigger! I add the power to my Vanguard. Second: "

Red again, and Kari was slightly disappointed.

"Not again... Still I add the power to my Vanguard."

That was her last Draw Trigger, so something else had to come.

"Third: ..."

She was focusing with all her strength, and even closed her eyes when she flipped the card over.

"That's... !"

As she opened her eyes, she was stunned, but her wish came true!

"Heal Trigger! Yyyyess!"

With that, Matsui nodded. This was all he had against her, and she withstood it, even if it was almost pure luck.

"Well played Sis!"  
>"Thanks! I really got lucky there! Oooh man..."<p>

She sighed hard, and took a good look at her cards, and a thankful look az the deck. Ezel was on his knees, but after this lucky outcome, he slowly rose to his feet again and nodded at Kari.

"Thank you friends!"

She quietly whispered that, but Setsuna smiled at that remark of hers as she heard it. She was now ready to put an end to this game.

"Alright... How was it again... Nee-chan? Yamato?"  
>"Depends on what you mean."<br>"When... You know... You want to finish the game in one move... Kind of..."  
>"Oh you mean Final..."<br>"Turn!"

Yamato and Setsuna smiled at that, as they said it out at the same time.

"Yeah, that's right! Final Turn!"

**Kari: Cards 5, Vanguard: Incandescent Lion Blond Ezel, Damage 5**

Everyone's awe just knew no end, but by now, Matsui knew exactly: he wasn't the first one to teach Kari to play, but Yamato did so too.

"You ready Nii-chan?"  
>"Yeah! Bring it!"<p>

Kari nodded and now was the time fr magic.

"My comrades have helped me well, and now they won't let me down either. Blond Ezel, Activate your Limit break!"

Matsui just shook his head but he was smiling. Kari was preparing for this quite well.

"I counterblast two, and I can check the top card of my deck and if it's a Gold paladin, I can superior call it. And the lucky winner is:"

She wasn't let down by her luck this time either.

"Welcome to the battlefield, Slaygal Double Edge! (G3, 10000/0) With that, Slaygal's power is added to Ezel. I also call Bagdemagus, and Gareth!"  
>"Nice setup!"<br>"And if you like that, check this out! Slaygal Double Edge takes a counterblast and he gains 2000 power if I have 4 or more Gold paladin Rear Guards. I'll also use Dagger's same skill, and that twice! Gareth Boosts and Bagdemagus attacks!"  
>"Guard with Margal and pongal, and since Majesty lord is at constant 12000 power, your attack doesn't hit!"<br>"Vivian Boosts and Slaygal Double Edge attacks!"  
>"I guard with Bringer of Good luck Epona!"<br>"Alright! Now Ezel, Attack and Finish him with a boost from Slaygal Dagger, along with your skill activated and giving you an advantage of 5000 more power!"  
>"That's a total of 36000, right?"<br>"Yep!"  
>"No guard then!"<p>

Matsui had two more cards in his hand, but as it seemed, he didn't have anything to throw at that combo.

"Twin drive: Nothing at first, but then:"

Kari flipped her card over in total excitement, and it was what she expected:

"Critical Trigger! Take it away Ezel!"

Ezel jumped in the air, and delivered a blow from up above. Majesty lord tried to guard himself, but it was useless. The game was over.

"And the Winner is, Kimoshita Hikari!"

Setsuna lifted the little girl's hand up in the air followig that announcement, and Matsui grabbed her from behind, to lift her on his shoulder. She just smiled brightly and waved at everyone who were cheering for her victory. Finally Matsui stopped in front of Yamato, put her down and as Kari handed the deck back, she pulled Yamato closer and gave him a big kiss on his cheek, which caused him to start mady blushing. Kari also turned away shily, as she had never thought she'd ever do this to anyone, never mind him. When all settled down, the twins joined Matsui and Kari for a bit, and Kari kept telling the story of what only she could see.

"And when the units talked to me... That was so cool!"  
>"Are you sure you're okay? I think you're getting a bit carried away with this whole thing!"<p>

Chiaki's comment did reach Kari, but she just shook her head. Setsuna pushed her brother a bit for saying such things to a small and lively girl like that.

"Don't even listen to him Kari, your fantasy world is marvelous!"  
>"Thanks Nee-chan! I really enjoyed myself! I can't wait to get enough money together and buy myself a deck!"<br>"Is that so?"

Chiaki was slightly disappointed at how Kari was all familiar with Setsuna, but not him.

"Now-now Kari, don't you think I deserve something, after all, I convinced you to play!"

Kari now stopped, turned around, opened her arms and ran up to Chiaki to hug him with all her love.

"Don't worry, I didn't forget about you... Aniki!"  
>"Aniki... ?"<p>

Chiaki was kind of shocked by this, but hey, Kari's loving hug was more than enough to thank him.

"Oh well... I guess that's more than nothing"  
>"Hey... I only have one real brother."<br>"I know. Well, you just call me Chiaki then!"  
>"Okey-Doke!"<p>

Kari now let him go, and finally asked what was bothering her the most.

"Okay, so, would you two be willing to come to my birthday party?"  
>"Your what?"<p>

Matsui now explained, that Kari actually had birthday on wednesday.

"Oh so that's how we are! And when is this party held?"  
>"Right... this afternoon..."<p>

Setsuna and Chiaki just looked at each other in a shock.

"But we don't have anything to give you as a present... "  
>"Never mind that, your presence is more than enough for me!"<p>

If Kari said so, it was okay, as the twins thougt, and they all walked to the Kimoshita's home. As they entered, the smell of the freshly cooked dinner hit them as always, but Shizuka came out of the kitchen, carrying a huge cake with candles on top.

"Surprise! Happy Birthday Kari!"

It's not like Kari wasn't prepared for this, but the size of that cake did stun her. Shizuka also noticed the twins.

"Oh, Setsuna, you came along?"  
>"Yeah, and this is my brother."<p>

Chiaki bowed with great respect.

"Nice to meet you Ma'am! I'm Owaza-"

Setsuna pushed her brother again. Shizuka didn't notice this small fluke, but Kari and Matsui looked at each other in surprise.

"I mean, I'm Owanashi Chiaki!"  
>"I should've known. You two sure are a lot alike, but no wonder, you are twins after all."<p>

Kari quickly blew the candles out and the cake was as good as torn to pieces. It was heavenly delicious. Kari then recieved her presents: Her mother gave her a necklace with a pendant on it, that held a picture of her beloved ones.

"Wow, thanks mom! I'll hold this one dear for ever!"

The next one was Matsui, who had a huge surprise for her. He had Chris construct a deck just for Kari while they were still at the shop. It did cost him his monthly pocket money, but it was well worth. It was very similar to his, and it fir Kari's agressive playstyle well.

"This is... Thank you Nii-chan!"

Afterwards they sat down to talk again, and Chiaki was asked about everything, is a similar fashion as Setsuna, and just like her, he answered every one of them gladly and sincerally. Until dinner was done, Kari took Chiaki's hand and lead him around the house, until they finally reached her room. Matsui and Setsuna were in the other room, sitting on the bed as always and talking.

"That was quite the match you two had, huh?"  
>"Yeah. Kari was a beast while playing."<br>"You'll have a bit to draw again, right?"

Masui nodded smiling.

"Yeah, it'll be a reat piece of work, reprising that expression of Kari's face while playing."  
>"I thought you'd draw the duel between Majesty lord and Blond Ezel."<br>"I'm trying something new."

Setsuna nodded and smiled cheerfully, but she was pondering about something.

"You let her win, right?"  
>"Nah she won out of her own strength."<br>"You did have a perfect guard, I know you, you can't poker face me!"  
>"Well... Yeah... But even if I could stop that attack, I probably would've only lasted another turn."<br>"True... Well, it was still nice of you, not letting it drag on."

They didn't notice, but their hands slowly snuck closer to eachother and again they were really close as the were resting on the bed after the long day. Now Kari and Chiaki arrived after the tour around the house, and Chiaki's whistling just showed how astonished he was by the whole room in general, never mind what greeted him.

"Oooh, look what we have here!"

Setsuna caught herself together, and hammered her brother over the head for laughing at them in the manner he did. Kari giggled away at this too, and now she knew what her next big plan will be. When the twins were about to head home, Setsuna sent Chiaki forth to get some time off to talk to Matsui.

"Thanks for the great evening... I so loved this all."

Kari giggled again and went inside to not bother them any more.

"I just feel guilty for not bringing anything for Kari."  
>"Hey, forget it, it was her wish for you to come. She didn't mind."<br>"Yeah, but I want to surprise her with a little something myself."

Setsuna went into pondering and finally smiled brightly.

"I'll tell you what! How about coming over to our place tomorrow?"  
>"I don't know... What would your parents say... ?"<p>

Setsuna's face turned sad a bit.

"Well... My father could be objecting, but my mother... Well.."  
>"Oh... Dummy me.. I didn't mean to..."<p>

Matsui was ashamed by his own mistake, but Setsuna grabbed his hand to calm him down.

"Hey, don't sweat it. I didn't tell you, so it wasn't your fault. So, when can I send the car for you?"

Matsui opened his eyes wide at that, but folded his shoulders.

"No clue..."  
>"Is 9 AM okay with you?"<br>"Err... Yeah I guess so..."  
>"Alright! See you in the morning!"<p>

Setsuna wanted to take her exit, but she felt Kari's stare in her back and she jumped back to Matsui, pulling him back and giving him a huge kiss on his cheek, which caused both of them to start blushing so hard, that it was clearly visible even in the dark. Kari just smiled and waved at Setsuna, who waved back, and she left. Matsui was still blushing when he went inside, and couldn't come to any more words afterwards. Setsuna in the meantime joined Chiaki and they were walking home together.

"Okay, so, did you tell them yet?"  
>"No, not yet, but tomorrow!"<br>"Why? What's tomorrow?"  
>"I invited them over."<p>

Chiaki just shook his head.

"Dad won't be happy with this."  
>"See if I care! It's my responsibility, so I'll take what's coming."<p>

So the Twins just nicely walked home, and they could barely wait for the next day they'd spend together with the Kimoshita siblings.


End file.
